Harry PotterHouse?
by kingprawnsct
Summary: A young and abused Harry is moved by Social Services to his mother’s cousin in America. How will Hogwarts respond to a Harry that has been raised by everybody’s favorite doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter-House?**

Plot: A young and abused Harry is moved by Social Services to his mother's cousin in America. How will Hogwarts respond to a Harry that has been raised by everybody's favourite doctor?

Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey.

"House!" a voice shouted

"Dr Cuddy, what a pleasant surprise. Are you here for...?"

"My Office, Now!" the voice responded before walking off

"Ah, that Cuddy. We'll have to finish this diagnosis in a little while. In the mean time go get an MRI and a CT scan" said House leaving his 3-man team behind in his office

Limping through the double doors with his cane into Cuddy's Office, House found Cuddy talking with a woman in a grey suit and a little boy. Looking closely, House found the boy to be roughly 6 years old, short, messy black hair and green eyes. He seemed to be rather withdrawn with the way he kept his head down and didn't look at people when he spoke. After a quick analysis, he figured the boy must either of been abused or just a rather quiet individual.

"Dr House, a pleasure to meet you my name is Ms Matthews, Child Welfare" After a quick handshake she continued "Are you familiar with an Ms Lily Evans?"

"Evans...as in my second cousin? I thought she was dead" Upon speaking this the boy seemed to shake a little which House deduced to mean that he was related to said person.

"Blunt as ever House"

"That's correct and Mr Potter here is her son" she said indicating the young man

"Well that's a lovely little tale. Now can you tell me why you and her son are here? You see I am a rather busy man"

"House you have one case!" Cuddy interrupted

"Are you saying that one person's life is not worth my time? That's just mean"

"Anyway" Ms Matthews said, inserting herself back into the conversation "We recently removed Mr Potter from his guardians who were deemed to be um...unfit"

"Unfit? Is that welfare talk for 'abusive bastards'? "

"HOUSE!!"

"That is the reason we are here" Ms Mathew once again reinserted herself to the conversation "You see the reason he was placed with his old guardians was because they were his closest relatives. We have 

done some research and found you are the only relative beside the Dursley's, who were his old guardians"

"Again, why are you both here?" House asked

"Well you see we have 2 options" Ms Matthews said slowly "The first is that you take custody of Mr Potter here. The second is that we will have to send him to an orphanage"

House looked at the young boy. Looking into his eyes, House could almost sense the slight chance of hope that the boy held. But he was not up to raising a child was he? His life was complicated, there was no way he was father material. Looking back up at Ms Matthews he said:

"Sorry but I can't do it"

For a moment Ms Matthews looked upset but the look was quickly replaced with a professional one.

"Okay then we will send the boy to an orphanage. Thank you for your time, doctor"

House was not paying attention to what she was saying though; he was still watching the boy. When he said that last sentence, the boys look changed in a flash from slightly hopeful to despair. As if all hope had been crushed and there was nothing left. House didn't know where it came from but did he just feel remorse?"

"Wait"

The woman and boy had just reached the door when he had called out. They both turned back to look at him.

"What is it Doctor House?" the woman asked

"I'll take him"

A/N. And there it is. For some reason I was cooking dinner the other night and this idea just struck me. I currently have no idea where this story is going to go but I hope it will be a good ride. Reviews make me happy so please feel free to leave me one. I don't like flames but constructive criticism is very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter-House?**

**Chapter 2**

Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey.

Cafeteria

'Are you kidding me?'

'That question is really beginning to annoy me, you know?'

'House, this isn't like taking in a stray dog off the street'

'I know, Wilson'

'But it does have a rather romantic feeling to it' Wilson continued 'Lonely man in his 40s, isolated from his peers suddenly gets his life turned around by wayward child'

'Don't you ever say anything that doesn't sound like some cheesy Tom Hanks movie?'

'House, this is a big deal! Do you really think you can raise a child?'

'He's 5, so...'

'6!'

'Okayyy. He's 6 and I'm guessing that he doesn't wear diapers. So the way I see it I'm in the clear from the hard stuff'

After briefly shaking his head, Wilson's head shot up as if he just realized something.

'Where is he anyway?'

'Who?'

'Harry!'

'Oh, he's probably still in my office'

'You left him alone in your office? For how long?'

'Err...maybe a couple hours or so' House replied slowly

'You did what!' Wilson exclaimed

'Hey, he was a reading a book when I left' House said defensively

Standing up, Wilson walked out of the cafeteria heading towards the Department of Diagnostic Medicine. After a few minutes, House simply shrugged his shoulders before taking another bite out of his Reuben sandwich.

A/N And here is another chapter. This is only a little filler chapter whilst I try and determine the general plotline. I must say that I didn't expect to get this much response from just one chapter. I had over 40 emails in just one day from FanFiction saying this story has been reviewed and/or added to favourite/alert lists. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, please keep them coming. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter-House?**

**Chapter 3**

Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey

Department of Diagnostic Medicine

"I hear that Chase had to tackle our patient off the roof"

"The kid thought he was on his high school football field" Dr Chase responded "The parents aren't too happy"

"The parents should be thrilled" Seeing everyone looking at him House continued "I'm serious. It means he doesn't have MS, the parents should be thrilled. Differential diagnosis, people"

"House, who's that?" Cameron asked looking at Harry

"I'm sorry does this have anything to do with our patient?"

"No, but I was"

"Exactly, this can wait 'til afterwards"

"An infection" Foreman said

"If it's causing neurological symptoms it would have to be in her brain" Chase added

"Well then go pump her brain with Penicillin"

After Chase, Foreman and Cameron left the room; House turned and spoke to Harry.

"I have to go see Wilson about something. I'll be back shortly"

"Yes Sir"

--

"I woke up this morning"

"Well yes, that's how your day usually begins" Wilson responded

"My apartment was spotless"

"Your apartment is a dump"

"I know that but when I woke up it was spotless and I found the kid scrubbing the bathroom"

"He was what?"

"My thoughts exactly"

"But he's 6!"

"And evidently quite the homemaker"

"And what did you do when you found him?" Wilson asked

"Gave him 10 dollars"

"House, He...he...he's not some housemaid to clean your home"

"Did I ask him to do it? At least I gave him money for doing it, I hate to think what his relatives had him do"

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked

"Oh did I forget to mention? He was abused by his relatives"

A/N this is another short chapter, I know, but I was having a problem to think of what to write next. Hopefully I will be able to figure this out and get a new update in a few days time. Well it seems this story is becoming quite popular with over 54 reviews! Thank you all and please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter-House?**

**Chapter 4**

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

**Clinic**

The clinic, the bane of Dr House's very existence. Being forced to deal with running noses and people with things stuck up their nose tended to fuel House's notion of everybody being idiots and/or liars. Currently House found himself dealing with a pussy knee, whilst Harry looked on. Harry was finding his new, guardian, rather interesting shall we say. Harry thought that he didn't seem to be like most people he had met the last few days. The day previous he had met House's staff. Cameron seemed to be quite concerned with him, Foreman just acknowledged him with indifference whilst Chase looked at him rather strangely, as if he knew something about him.

"You see Harry what we have here is a garden variety idiot"

"What?" the patient asked

"It seems that you punctured it with sort of nail. No, it's not quite the right shape but something triangular maybe?"

"Wife's nail file"

"Pain makes you do crazy things. Does your penis hurt?"

"No! Why? Should it?" the patient fired at House

"No, I just thought I would toss you an inappropriate question for your lawyer"

"Why would I sue you?"

"You drove 70 miles to a walk in clinic whilst passing 2 hospitals on the way. So I'm guessing you sued your doctors so they won't treat you. Like the boy who sued wolf. You know there's a doctor here called wolf. I'm going to page him"

"That won't be necessary" the patient said making a move for the door

"Never said I wouldn't treat you"

"Why would you do that?" the patient asked

"I'm a people person"

With that remark a stifled laugh could be heard from the corner of the room.

**Outside – Same Day**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in New Jersey. Being unable to think of what is causing the boy's symptoms, thought that the peaceful atmosphere might help his concentration. Shortly after he and Harry finished lunch, Wilson showed up bringing with him some hot drinks for each of them. House and Wilson began to speak about the case, whilst Harry buried himself in another book.

"So you decided to come up with the whole brain-talking thing?"

"I panicked"

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do. What concerns me is this rumour that has been going the hospital"

"I don't care what they say. Cuddy only has eyes for me, she just loves the hard wood" House responded, shaking his cane

"No I meant the one about you taking Harry when you treated your patients in the clinic"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Patient confidentiality, the fact that he's 6, does this mean anything to you"

"What's wrong with giving my student a lesson on medicine?"

"Your student?"

"Oh, crap"

Looking in the distance, House spotted the patients parents walking towards him. Seeing the unhappy looks on their faces, House concluded that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"This is why I don't meet patients, if they don't know what you look like then they can't yell at you. Here it comes" House said taking a sip of his coffee

"How can you just sit there? Our son is dying and you are just sitting there" the father nearly shouted at House

"I understand you need to vent, go on"

"Don't be condescending to us. You haven't been to visit him once"

"His heart rate is 120 over 80, his 02 sats are stable, and his EKG is normal" seeing that the parents were stunned silent he continued

"Go and hold your sons hand. Don't worry; I'll bus your tray"

Once the parents were gone, House dug out a couple napkins and placed them delicately into their cups

"Do you happen to have any plastic bags on you" House asked

"You're an ass" Wilson responded simply

"Here's another lesson for you Harry"

Harry looked up from his book, interest sketched on his face.

"It is the nature of all human beings to lie. About what and why vary to each person, but everybody you meet will lie about something"

A/N Ooh another chapter. And it's actually over 300 words. Blimey, over 100 hits and over 4500 hits! This chapter has finally opened up the plot and given you an idea as to where it's going. Please keep reading and reviewing it keeps me happy and gives me the drive to write the next chapter. I'm not sure how much of the story will be Harry growing up since we all know most of the fun is to be had at Hogwarts. I shall just have to see where my mind takes us. Magic hats, broomsticks, talking paintings? How will Harry House respond to that?

Also I know that I cut some of the dialogue from the actual episode but I didn't want to just fill up the chapter with episode quotes


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter-House?**

**Chapter 5**

**Dr House's Apartment**

It had been about 4 weeks since Harry had moved into Dr House's apartment. The usual messiness was gone and now a room with a comfy appearance had been put in its place. Luckily there was already a spare room for Harry to move into, but it had to be cleared out first. Fortunately, nobody other than Wilson knew of this fact and House managed to get a week off work due to the 'Builders having to knock down and insert some walls'. Of course when Dr Cuddy found this out, her shouts could be heard echoing through the clinic and resulted in House being forced to do an extra 2 weeks clinic duty that month. Harry had begun to start talking more openly with people but still refused to discuss what had happened at his aunt and uncle's. Wilson was constantly trying to get House to talk about with Harry, whilst Cameron kept treating him like he was fragile and should be wrapped in bubble-wrap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the apartment, causing House to shoot upwards out of his sleep. Looking at his alarm clock, the time read 3:57am. With a small groan, House got himself out of bed and walked towards the hall.

"Please I'm sorry! AHHHH"

'What the hell?' House thought

Following the sound, he found that it was coming from Harry's room. Without bothering to knock, House opened the door and found a rather nasty sight before him. Harry was curled into a small ball and crouching in the corner. His sheets were wrapped around him as if it was cushioning him. House thought that it appeared he was suffering a night terror of some kind.

"Please Uncle, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

'So he's dreaming about his uncle? Interesting'

"Harry" House spoke. This didn't seem to have any effect on the cowering Harry so he tried again.

"HARRY!!"

With a mighty jerk, Harry awoke. A brief look of relief appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came when he saw House standing before him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to wake you up. I must have forgotten to gag myself"

'He gags himself? Ok this has gone too far'

"Follow me" House said before limping his way out the door.

As quick as lightning, Harry followed him down the hall to the kitchen.

"Sit"

Again Harry quickly sat down whilst House was busying himself with something in the corner. The dread began to slowly increase in Harry, who thought that House was about to do some weird, obscure punishment on him. But when House appeared in front of him with 2 cups of what appeared to be Hot Chocolate, Harry began to relax somewhat. Taking his cup with a quiet 'Thank You', Harry just sat there with the cup in his hands letting it warm him up whilst taking some small sips. House had been sitting there drinking his for a while before he began his interrogation.

"So are you going to tell me why you dream of your Uncle?"

Nearly spitting his drink out of his mouth, Harry raised his head looking worried.

"No I don't Sir. It wasn't anything to get concerned about" Harry replied quickly

"You appear to be forgetting my motto in life kid. Everybody Lies. Especially if it involves covering their ass"

"How can I trust you to keep it secret?" Harry asked

"Simple, you can't. You can't trust anybody. People always do things that benefit them, if they have dirt on you then they are sure to use it"

"So why do you want to know then?"

"I'm simply curious"

A few minutes passed in silence. Looking at his face House figured he was debating with himself whether or not to tell him. After a little while Harry begun to talk about his ordeal.

"The earliest I can remember was when I was 5" Harry began

Of course, if Harry had looked at the counter he would have seen an empty medicine bottle which read:

Sodium Pentathol

A/N Another chapter, yippee! Once again thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing this story. We are close to 8000 hits and 140 reviews have been made. I know I've said it before but I was not expecting such a response. This chapter was quite hard to write, I wanted Harry/House to bond slightly but with House's character it is difficult to do this. Hopefully this still seems believable and I think the 'Sodium Pentathol' sounds like House. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Birth of Harry House**

**3 Months Later**

It was December 12th and Christmas spirit had begun to spread throughout the hospital. The caretakers had been placing decorations along every hall and in every room for the past 3 weeks solid and now there was not a single ceiling that had not been covered in tinsel or paper. Of course with anything good there was also a bad side and that was the dreaded P word. Paperwork. Piles and piles of it was currently occupying the main reception in the Clinic. Currently on duty this morning were Dr's House and Wilson. Whilst Wilson was trying to sort through said paperwork, House was sat there trying to avoid the patients as usual.

"House, you realize that your weeks behind on your charting?" Wilson asked

"Writing down what we already know, to be read by no-one" House simply responded

"6th level of hell. Seriously though, you are 3 weeks behind"

"I don't believe that I am" House stated

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry!" House called

Wilson just stood there watching, but sure enough after a few seconds Harry's head popped out from behind a stack of files.

"Yes, Uncle House?"

"How many files have you sorted now?"

"errr...just finished number 47"

"Very good, now carry on" House said before turning back to Wilson, who was just staring with a rather bewildered expression on his face.

"You...have Harry doing your charting for you?" Wilson asked

"Why do it myself when I can pay someone to do it for me?"

"But..." Wilson's response was cut off by Dr Cuddy's appearance and House trying to flick paper down her top.

"What are you 8?" She asked

"Can an 8 year old do this?" House asked before pulling an obscure face

Peeking out from behind his files, Harry decided to pipe in his opinion.

"I don't know Uncle House, I'm sure that I could just about manage it" Harry pulled the face before continuing "See, I was right"

"Hmm. So apparently you're right. Well I guess there's a first for everything"

This small dialog had rendered both Cuddy and Wilson momentarily speechless. Was this the dawning of a new House? No, it couldn't be. One is more than enough they were both thinking.

"You have a patient in exam room 1" Cuddy eventually managed to say

"Well the thing is I get off at 12, and it's only a few minutes off"

"She's been waiting since 11. Go and see her, NOW!"

Grudgingly, House stood up and limped his way over to the exam room leaving Harry behind with Cuddy and Wilson. Harry had been warned that the pair were known to have their inquisitive moments and that they were bound to try and interrogate him at some point.

"So Harry, how is living with House going?" Cuddy asked beating Wilson to the punch

'_There it is' Harry thought 'Uncle House was right'_

"Well he's provided food, water and all that stuff if that's what you mean"

"No I meant has he been treating you correctly?"

"Depends. What do you mean by 'correctly'?" Harry replied

'_Look at her face' Harry thought 'These lessons Uncle House gave me seem to be working'_

"You're evading the question" Cuddy responded, who was starting to get rather annoyed.

"And you're drawing attention to your breasts with that top"

Now that had the desired effect. Wilson was having an internal conflict about whether to laugh or be angry, whilst Cuddy looked as if she was going to kill House. Luckily for Harry, her attention was drawn to a screaming nun who had just run out of exam room 1.

"HELP! HELP!" she was screaming, drawing the attention of several nurses in the vicinity. Moments later House's head poked out the door shouting that the patient was having a cardiac arrest.

"Well that's interesting" Harry lamely commented.

A/N Hello. Sorry about the delay for this chapter but I have been holiday ad busy with work. I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted something to be up, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I would also like to have a small vote on something. I am thinking about inserting an OC to this story in the form of Wilson's daughter. My view is that this will give Harry at least one friend his age to manipulate. Place your vote in with any reviews, please. And thank you all for reviewing/adding this to your favourites.


End file.
